Krath
The Krath are a warlike insectoid race native to the Vanaad galaxy. They hail from the planet Cyka, a war-torn and severely damaged planet that they still manage to call home. They are one of the three founding races of the Union, and make up the majority of its military and law enforcement. The Krath are unique among the Union races in that they can "Evolve" into various Forms, specialized for different roles in Krath society. History Much of the history of the Krath has been lost due to constant wars wiping out civilization. Their most recent recorded history began about 700 years ago, after a war that decimated their race. The Krath continued to fight amongst themselves, having several more major wars, until 242 years ago, when the nation of Telka conquered their entire planet. Being Krath, however, rebellions soon formed, plunging their world into war once again. Finally, after 40 years of civil war, the rebellions began to die down. The Krath began expanding into space, developing FTL travel and colonizing several star systems. It was mostly peaceful, however the peace would not last. Individual colonies began warring between eachother. The central Krath empire attempted to quell the infighting, resulting in yet another war. This one, however, was over quickly, with most of the Krath remaining unified. The war did cost the Krath several colonies, however, setting back their expansion considerably. Biology Their physical attributes and appearance vary greatly based on what Form they take. *Warrior: The most basic Krath Form, and also the most common. They are 7 feet, or 2.1 meters, tall. Their carapace is black with a green sheen. They have spines running down their backs, which can be folded down. They have two large outer mandibles with a smaller set of inner mandibles, both very sharp and serrated. They are digitigrade, and have three fingers and toes which end in hooked, serrated claws. They have two red glowing compound eyes on their heads. *Builder: A weak, non-combat oriented Form, Builders are one of the more common Krath Forms. They are 6 feet, or 1.8 meters, tall. Their carapace is dark green with a green sheen. They are digitigrade, and have three pairs of arms, ending in five fingers with small claws. They have five toes ending in small claws. They have a single sharp set of mandibles. They have two red glowing compound eyes. *Warmonger: A more powerful, larger variant of the Warrior. They often lead squads of Warriors into battle. They are 9 feet, or 2.7 meters, tall. Their carapace is black with a green sheen. They have two rows of spines running down their backs, which can be folded down and are very sharp. They have two pairs of arms, one below the other. The lower arms end in scythe-like blades. They have one set of mandibles, which is sharp and serrated. They are digitigrade, and have three fingers and toes which end in hooked, serrated claws. They have four red glowing compound eyes on their heads. Their back eyes are larger and slightly higher than the front eyes. *Warlord: The second most powerful Krath Form, capable of commanding armies. While the Titan form is more powerful, the Warlord is a battlefield commander. They stand at 9 feet, or 2.7 meters. Their carapace is dark green with a brighter green sheen. They have two pairs of mandibles. The inner ones are smaller, and both are very sharp. They are digitigrade, with three pairs of arms, the bottom two ending in five fingers with hooked, serrated claws. The top pair of arms has two large scythe-like blades. They have three five, ending in hooked, serrated claws. They have four red glowing compound eyes. The back eyes are larger and slightly higher than the front eyes. *Titan: The most powerful Form, and also the largest. Standing at 15 feet or 4.5 meters, they can barely fit on Union ships, having to uncomfortably crouch down. Their carapace is dark green with a brighter green sheen. They have a row of spines running down their backs, capable of being folded down. They have two pairs of mandibles, the inner ones smaller than the outer ones. Both are very sharp and serrated. They are digitigrade, with two pairs of arms. The top arms have giant scythe-like blades. The bottom arms have three fingers with hooked claws. They have three toes with hooked claws. They have long, prehensile tails ending in a long barb. The tails have spikes going down the sides, to stab enemies when whipping, and are manueverable enough to curl around things and grasp them. They have four red glowing compound eyes, the back eyes slightly higher and larger than the front. Category:Alien Species